Les couples improbables
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Tous les couples qui ne vous ont JAMAIS fait fantasmer ! ATTENTION : crack total, couples gays, hétéros, lesbiens, transgenres, incestueux et j'en passe des plus impossibles.
1. HarryHagrid

-1**Les couples improbables **

**Rating : T attention, les couples les plus improbables sont les plus déviants (c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont improbables) donc : yaoi, yuri, zoophilie (lol, si on veut), inceste, et moe. Mais c'est pour déconner…XD**

**Note de l'auteur : Les couples qui font peur. Quand j'ai écrit ça, j'étais mi-mdr mi-horrifiée. Chaque one-shot parle d'un couple différent, mais je vous dirait pas lequel…ça gâche le plaisir. **

Harry entra dans la cabine d'Hagrid. Il retira sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le demi-géant se retourna, l'air réjoui.

- Oh Harry, c'est gentil de venir me voir, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Il avança vers lui d'un pas langoureux, en ondulant des hanches.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, susurra le jeune homme à la cicatrice avec un sourire pervers.

Il lui lança un petit paquet, qu'Hagrid s'empressa de débarrasser de son emballage.

- Hum, soupira-t-il en rougissant de plaisir, des préservatifs à la fraise, mes préférés…


	2. PansyMione

-1**Les couples improbables**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est hyper court…c'est pour ça que s'appelle des one-shot non ? Mais bon, ça m'a trop fait délirer…**

- Tu es sûre qu'on ne nous a pas vu ?

- Sûre et certaine, dit Pansy Parkinson en refermant la porte du placard derrière elle.

Hermione Granger lui sauta alors au cou - bien que le placard à balai soit étroit - et lui roula une pelle qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier.


	3. DragoCrabbeGoyle

-1**Les couples improbables**

**Note de l'auteur : Vous allez peut-être remarquer ma préférence d'un des perso, ici…. Au fait, j'ai pas mis de disclaimer. J'espère que vous êtes au courant que ces persos appartiennent tous à JK Rowling, sinon ça signifie que vous vivez sûrement au fond d'une forêt profonde dans une dimension parallèle…**

Drago était allongé au milieu du grand lit à baldaquin. Il était nu (Hmmmm 8D), du moins, c'Est-ce que l'on pouvait espérer, vu que les draps ne recouvraient que le bas de son corps.

- Bon, vous vous magnez les fesses oui ?, s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Il regardait Crabbe et Goyle qui l'admiraient, bavant et les yeux exorbités.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse pâle, l'air furieux; il ressemblait à un petit garçon boudeur.

Avec une expression de pervers devant une proie sans défense, les deux colosses s'approchèrent du lit à pas lents…


	4. DumbyVoldy

-1**Les couples improbables**

**Note de l'auteur : Méga court celui-là. Mais j'étais trop dégoûté quand je l'ai écrit ! Quelle horreur !! lol**

- Tom, tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir m'échapper.

- Nous sommes à Poudlard. Tout est possible. Il y a tant de cachettes…

- Pas pour toi, grogna Dumbledore en donnant un coup de rein dans le corps de Voldemort.


	5. RonFred

-1**Les couples improbables**

**Note de l'auteur : RAS LE BOL DES INCESTES ENTRE JUMEAUX ! Désolée, je dis ça, parce qu'en ce moment j'en lis pleins partout, je sais pas pourquoi…c'est une nouvelle mode ? Alors j'ai décidé de changer un peu le scénario, lol…mais bon, ça reste du grand n'importe quoi.**

Ron était rouge comme une tomate, ce qui d'après Fred (ou Georges) lui donnait l'air incroyablement craquant.

- Aller, fait « Aaaaaah », dit-il les yeux pétillants.

- Bon sang Georges (ou Fred), gémit Ronald en se tordant les mains sur ses cuisses nues. C'est pas bien ce qu'on fait là !

Georges (ou bien est-ce Fred) haussa les épaules et eut un sourire espiègle. Il adorait cet air embarrassé.

- On n'a qu'à rien dire à personne, ce sera notre petit secret…

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le front de son cadet.

- Oh, on dirait que tu as de la fièvre. Je vais prendre ta température.

Il se rapprocha et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son petit frère tandis que sa main se dirigeait vers une zone très intime de son anatomie.

Et oui, c'est ça jouer au docteur…


	6. RogueDobby

-1**Les couples improbables**

**Note de l'auteur : va se noyer dans un marais tellement elle a honte d'avoir offensé les fans de Harry Potter…**

L'elfe de maison se tenait devant le professeur de potions.

- Vous voulez que je fasse QUOI ?, demanda Dobby, effaré.

- J'ai pourtant été très clair !, rétorqua sèchement Sévérus Rogue en soulevant sa robe qui lui donnait constamment l'air d'une chauve-souris géante.

Apparence qu'il partageait étrangement avec l'elfe, qui bégaya.

- M-mais monsieur…je suis un elfe de maison. Je suis fait pour faire les taches domestiques, pas pour…

- Pour astiquer…, termina l'ex-Mangemort avec un sourire maléfique.

L'elfe fit la grimace. Mais il avança néanmoins.

Rogue fit retomber les pan de sa robe sur l'elfe qui se tenait en dessous.


	7. NarcissaFudge

**Note : réactualisation de cette fic ! wouhou ! ça m'a prise, comme ça, une idée soudaine s'écrire une suite...**

* * *

- hmmm

- Ah, Narcissa…

- Oh ouiiii ! Encore ! ENCORE !

Lucius Malefoy regardait à travers la serrure. Apparemment, le ministre Cornélius Fudge appréciait beaucoup sa femme. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à s'en faire pour son statut de privilégié pendant encore quelques années…jusqu'à ce que Narcissa commence à vieillir.


	8. HagridFirenze

**Note : des idées de couples improbables ? Faites m'en part, et je les écrirais....ou du moins j'essayerais....**

* * *

Hagrid se frottait vigoureusement les dessous de bras avec le savon. Puis une fois sa douche terminée, il mis ses fringues dans la machine à laver, avec les draps. Ensuite il se brossa les dents, se vêtit de nouveaux vêtements (offert par Aragog lors de son dernier anniversaire, en fibre cent pourcents naturelles), mis du désodorisant dans la chambre, passa l'aspirateur, ouvrit la fenêtre...

Mais rien à faire. L'odeur de Firenze ne partirait pas de sitôt.


	9. ChouravePomfresh

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné des idées de couples complètement abracadabrantesques. Je vous promet du spectacle dans les prochains chapitres XD**

* * *

Le professeur Chourave était à l'infirmerie. Elle expliquait à l'infirmière qu'elle s'était faite attaquer par une Tentacula, qui avait bien failli lui manger la main. En tout cas, elle avait avalé sa baguette. Elle n'avait ainsi pas pu se soigner seule.  
- Je suis désolée de vous faire perdre votre temps avec quelque chose d'aussi futile. Je sais que ça va bientôt être la saison de Quidditch et que vous devez vous préparer à accueillir les joueurs blessés, s'excusa la prof de botanique.  
Elle tendit sa main blessée à la guérisseuse.  
- Ce n'est rien, répondit Madame Pomfresh en enfournant un doigt ensanglanté dans sa bouche pour le sucer lascivement.


	10. HermioneMcGo

**Note de l'auteur : ou comment Hermione fait pour avoir des bonnes notes**

* * *

Ce que Hermione préférait, c'était les cours de métamorphoses. Elle avait l'impression que le professeur Mc Gonagall l'aimait bien, et ça lui donnait encore plus d'ardeur dans cette matière. La jeune fille voulait que Minerva Mc Gonagall soit fière d'elle. Elle le voulait au point de faire tout ce qu'elle lui dira.  
Y compris lorsque la directrice des Griffondor lui ordonne de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes écartées, de mettre la tête sous sa robe et de lui faire une gâterie. 


	11. PeevesMimi

**Note de l'auteur : cette fois, Harry partage votre souffrance, ami lecteur...**

**

* * *

**

Le truc le plus abominable qu'ait vu Harry Potter ?  
Ce n'est pas le meurtre de ses parents. Ce n'est pas la résurrection du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce n'est pas Dumbledore en slip de bain.  
C'est Peeves en train de montrer comment on fait les bébés à Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes des filles.  
- Je vais vomir, s'est alors exclamé Ron Weasley en mettant la main sur sa bouche, le teint vert.  
Et Harry ne put faire autrement que de l'imiter.


	12. RusardMissTeigne

**Note de l'auteur : voilà une des idées de lecteur des plus horrifiantes. Merci XD XD XD Très inspiré, vraiment. Vous ne fantasmerez JAMAIS dessus. Jamais jamais jamais. Et inutile de me sortir un "il ne faut jamais dire jamais". Je vous dis que ce sera JAMAIS ! XD**

**

* * *

**

Miaouuuuuuuu.  
Quand les élèves entendent cet effroyable miaulement, ils savent que Miss Teigne n'est pas loin et qu'il vaut mieux filer.  
Il peut y avoir deux causes à ce bruit : un élève a fait une bêtise et s'est fait repérer par la terrible chatte du concierge (il y a 90% de chances que ce soit un des jumeaux Weasley; et il y a 50% de chances qu'il s'échappe dans un éclat de rire avant de voir débouler Rusard, haletant et soufflant)  
En parlant de Rusard haletant et soufflant…la deuxième cause des affreux miaulements de Miss Teigne est bien trop horrible à évoquer et se déroule généralement dans un placard à balai.**  
**


	13. DuboisNimbus2000

**Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas vraiment un couple, hein...**

**

* * *

**

Le Quidditch est le grand amour d'Olivier Dubois. Les entraînements, l'acharnement, le lutte contre le vent, la pluie, le volonté farouche d'aller jusqu'au bout. L'excitation d'avant match, la sueur des vestiaires, la rugosité des gants, le parfum suave du cuir des protections, l'exaltation que procure le vol, la brutalité des collisions entre joueurs.  
Et surtout, les balais.  
Surtout les balais.**  
**


	14. FredDudleyGeorges

**Do you like sandwich ? XD  
**

* * *

- Youhouuuu, Dudley Dursleyyyy !  
Ce dernier se recroquevilla sous son lit, terrifié, en espérant qu'Ils ne découvriront pas sa cachette.  
Soudain une tête rousse aux joues couvertes de taches de son et aux yeux luisants de chat apparut à l'envers.  
- Trouvé !  
Le jeune Moldu se mit à hurler comme un damné et essaya de se terrer, mais deux paires de bras jaillirent et le sortirent de dessous le meuble, puis sa mirent à tirer sur ses vêtements.  
- Arrêtez ! Lachez-moi !, supplia le garçon.  
Deux rires lui répondirent.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Dud, fit Georges avec un sourire malicieux.  
- On va faire de toi un homme, un vrai, pouffa Fred en lui baissant son pantalon.  
Ils soulevèrent leur robe de sorcier et se pressèrent contre lui.  
- Nous serons très doux pour ta première fois, déclarèrent-ils en choeur avec un air sadique qui laissait présager que c'était un mensonge.


	15. SiriusBuck

**Attention, les fans de Sirius, barrez-vous sinon vous allez pleurer XD**

* * *

Harry discute avec son parain. Ils évoquent des souvenirs. Tout à coup, le jeune homme demande :  
- Sirius, je me suis toujours dis...tu as dû t'ennuyer, tu te rappeles, pendant la période où tu étais enfermé avec Buck dans une grotte près de Pré au Lard. Tu faisais quoi pour t'occuper ?  
Sirius rougit et détourna la tête, une expression honteuse sur le visage.  
- Si on parlait d'autre chose ?


	16. OmbrageTrelawney

**Perso, c'est un de ceux qui m'a le plus dégoûtée en l'écrivant. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.**

**

* * *

**

Dans le bureau d'Ombrage, les supplications du professeur Trelawney résonnaient si fort que les chats en tremblaient dans leurs assiettes accrochées au mur.  
- Que vais-je devenir, si vous me renvoyez ? De quoi vais-je vivre ?! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Par pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez !, supplia l'ex-professeur de divination, à genoux devant la directrice.  
Cette dernière esquissa un sourire et dit d'une voix sucrée :  
- Il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour continuer à travailler ici...  
Sybille leva un regard empli d'espoir et de larmes.  
Le sourire de Dolorès s'élargit. Elle écarta les cuisses, assise sur son siège, et baissa sa petite culotte pleine de petits chats tout mignon.  
Le professeur Trelawney blêmit...et approcha.


	17. ChoMarietta

**Vous vous souvenez de la fille dans le tome 5 qui a trahi l'AD auprès d'Ombrage parce que sa mère travaille au ministère ?**

**Vous vous rappelez de la première petite amie de Harry ?**

**Et rappelez-vous qui a été le déclencheur de leur dispute et de leur rupture. A votre avis, pourquoi, hein ?  
**

* * *

La pauvre Marietta pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Son visage était ravagé par les boutons, qui formaient le mot "cafard".

Cho Chang, sa meilleure amie, fit apparaître un distributeur de mouchoirs avec sa baguette.

- Tiens Marietta. Arrête de pleurer. Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen de te débarasser de ce sort.

Elle l'aida à se moucher. C'est vrai que les boutons étaient très laids. Mais elles étaient amies depuis toujours, et leur amitié s'était encore plus consolidée à leur entrée à Poudlard, lorsqu'elles avaient été envoyées toutes les deux à Serdaigle. Et jamais personne ne brisera leur lien.

Comme Marietta ne cessait de pleurer, Cho l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Arrête de pleurer.

La jeune fille renifla.

- Cho ?

La jeune asiatique lui caressa le visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas...

Elle hésita, puis se lança.

- Moi je t'aimerais toujours, peu importe les boutons.

La boutonneuse écarquilla les yeux. Son amie se pencha en fermant les yeux.

Et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Elles s'embrassèrent avec ferveur, passionnée.

- Marietta ?!, fit une voix.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent précipitemment.

Elles se tournèrent vers Padma Patil qui n'avait rien remarqué.

- Ombrage te cherche...

Marietta jeta un regard triste à Cho, puis s'éloigna.

Cho renifla et pris un mouchoir.


	18. QueudverLily

**Tiens, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai encore jamais fait de couple avec Aragog ! C'est une excellente idée ! Merci à tous pour vos couples ô tellement improbables !!**

* * *

- Mais où est-elle ? Le mariage va commencer, enfin !, grommela pour la énième fois Sirius en tournant en rond, les bras dans le dos.  
- Je vais voir dans sa chambre, déclara Peter en disparaissant furtivement.  
Sur le sofa, James se rongeait les ongles tandis que Remus tentait de le rassurer en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Cornedrue, je suis sûr qu'elle va arriver. Elle doit juste être en train de faire une dernière retouche à son maquillage. Tu sais comment sont les femmes, toujours à se pomponner, ha ha…  
Pourtant il jeta un coup d'œil lourd de sens à Sirius, lui signifiant par là qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules.  
- Bah, Queudver va la ramener.  
Et en effet, Queudver avait trouvé Lily. Il pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et referma lentement la porte.  
Il contempla la jeune femme étendue sur le lit, en robe de mariée, inconsciente. Un flacon trafiqué de pilules contre la fatigue gisait près de sa main.  
Le jeune homme défit sa lavallière, l'air avide, s'approchant du corps sans défense de la future mariée.  
- C'est l'heure de la nuit de noce….avant la noce, gloussa Petigrow.


	19. FleurCédric

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos fav, vos suggestions. Sachez que ça me fait toujours très plaisir, même si je ne répond plus à tous le monde (j'ai repris les cours, je suis donc assez occupée)**

**En avant pour pleins d'autres couples improbables et/ou dégoûtants...**

* * *

Leurs regards se sont croisés, tandis qu'ils dansaient. Chacun avec un partenaire différent : lui avec la petite asiatique, elle avec un garçon quelconque - uniquement là pour mettre sa beauté de vélane en valeur.

Fleur fût alors marquée par la détermination de ce regard. Et sa tristesse aussi.

Soudain, l'angoisse lui monta à la gorge, et elle se sépara de son cavalier, prétextant d'aller se repoudrer le nez. En fait, plus elle s'éloignait de la foule, plus son malaise grandissait.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son coude.

- Viens, lui dit Cédric Diggory en l'entraînant derrière des bosquets.

Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer, mais ne pipa mot. Il se retourna enfin vers elle, le visage grave, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle su qu'il allait la quitter. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, il allait la larguer. Ici, dans ce jardin stupidement décoré, dans cette école hideuse, envahie d'élèves médiocres.

- Je suis désolé Fleur, je...

Elle le gifla, puis l'attrapa par le col avec rage, égratignant le cou du jeune homme avec ses ongles.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, je t'interdis de....

Elle fût coupée par une voix féminine nasillarde qui appellait Cédric.

Ce dernier détacha lentement les mains de la française.

- Je ne peux pas être avec toi, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Et il s'éloigna, rejoignant Cho Chang.

Fleur en resta bouche bée.


	20. RogueLupingarou

**Une idées de Teleny. J'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic longtemps laissée aux oubliettes.**

* * *

Rogue a toujours été fasciné par ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là.

Les muscles saillants sous la peau, se distendant de façon impossible et forcément douloureuse. La peau se déchirant pour révéler un amas monstrueux de poils argentés, la mâchoire se déboîtant, s'allongeant afin de former un museau. Les crocs poussant en accéléré, aiguisés et féroces.

Ce jour-là...

Il déglutit, car il avait bien failli y laisser la vie.

Mais en regardant Lupin se tordre à ses pieds, la lune pleine brillant par la fenêtre, il se dit que ça valait bien la peine de prendre quelques risques pour prendre un peu de plaisir. Cela fait si longtemps...si longtemps qu'il n'a pas jouit...

De ce spectacle rarissime.


	21. ErnieDanlmurStanRocade

**Encore une idée que je dois à Teleny, mais de façon indirecte.**

**Vous savez quoi ? J'ai découvert qu'il y avait une AUTRE fic intitulée "couples improbables" sur le fandom de Harry Potter. Mais le choix narratif a l'air beaucoup plus élaboré; mes chapitres ne sont que de courts drabbles ne tenant pas la comparaison.**

**

* * *

**Quand le Magicobus s'arrête, ses occupants sont souvent beaucoup trop malades pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

Y compris ce que le chauffeur, Ernie Danlmur, fait à Stan Rocade, allongé à plat ventre sur le tableau de bord, pantalon baissé.

Et c'est bien mieux comme ça.


	22. SlughornJedusor

**Celui-là, il est pour MagaliHP. Merci pour l'idée. Évidemment que c'est comme ça qu'il a obtenu l'info !! XD**

* * *

Harry s'indigne :

- Professeur Slughorn, comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous pu confier le secret des Horcruxes, même à un élèves aussi brillant que Tom Jedusor ???

Le maître des potions rougit et détourna la tête, le regard fuyant.

- Il avait de bons...arguments.

Et il essaya de chasser l'image de son ancien élève ouvrant lentement sa cape, lors d'une rencontre fortuite dans l'intimité de son bureau...dévoilant qu'il ne portait rien dessous.

Ce corps jeune, gracile, et si vigoureux, si ferme...

- De très bons arguments, croyez-moi Monsieur Potter.


	23. SanguiniLockhart

**Je connais une artiste qui fait des fanarts Harry Potter (son pseudo est Flayu sur le site de deviantart). Elle a trouvé un Générateur de couples, et elle s'amuse à dessiner les couples que cela donne. Dernièrement, elle a dessiné un couple avec cette créature, qui, si je ne m'abuse, apparaît dans le tome 6... **

* * *

Peut-être que c'était pour se prouver quelque chose. Peut-être que pour une fois, il avait voulu affronter le danger, éprouver l'enivrante sensation de plaisir à l'idée de dompter sa couardise et d'accomplir enfin quelque chose qui mériterait d'être raconté dans un de ses livres.  
C'est du moins ce qu'il se répétait en boucle, tout en tâtant sa gorge au niveau de la carotide face au miroir. Un suçon très large s'y étalait, avec deux petits trous au milieu de la trace violacée. Son corps était marbré de marques qui dénotaient sans ambiguïté de l'activité à laquelle il s'était livré cette nuit, pourtant seul cette marque là l'inquiétait. Il se demandait s'il allait avoir des vertiges, s'il allait avoir un teint anémié devant ses élèves. Cela ferait mauvais effet.  
Derrière lui, il y eut un grognement, suivi d'un froissement de draps.  
Lockhart se raidit. Il fixait le miroir, les yeux écarquillés; il sentit le fin duvet sur sa nuque se hérisser. Il n'osait pas se retourner, conscient qu'il pourrait se retrouver nez à nez avec une créature démoniaque. Celle-là même qu'il avait inviter dans son lit. Car, bien entendu, il lui fallait une invitation pour entrer.  
Cependant, la « créature démoniaque » préféra se continuer de dormir.  
Gilderoy enfila une robe à l'arrache - celle qu'il aimait le moins, la vert pomme à pois rouges - et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre.  
Dans le lit, Sanguini ronflait paisiblement, alors que dehors, il faisait soleil. Évidemment.


	24. HarryHedwige

**Sur une idée d'Eponyme Anonyme. Cette idée m'a tout de suite parlé. Alors peut-être que je vais reprendre cette fic. **

* * *

Les plumes d'Hedwige sont douces sous la caresse de Harry, qui s'émerveille de la docilité de son animal.

La chouette le fusille du regard, lui recommandant ainsi de faire très attention. Il glisse alors très lentement ses doigts sur l'aile et l'enroule sur son sexe.

Le contact soyeux sur sa verge le fait frémir et il se retient de pousser un gémissement. Hedwige pousse un ululement et le garçon entame un mouvement de va et vient précautionneux. L'oiseau ne résiste pas, bien qu'il ne semble guère apprécier d'être obligé de rester sans bouger, tandis que Harry prend son pied. En effet, le plaisir monte rapidement, et il jouit en serrant les dents.

La semence nacrée se perd dans le plumage neigeux de la chouette, qui prend alors son envol par la fenêtre, laissant le jeune sorcier haletant.


End file.
